Trade Routes
Trading is a fundamental way of making money in Caravaneer 2. During the game you will visit many different towns, some of which there are things you can only purchase in that particular town. Buying these things and taking them to a town that needs them or does not have them will result in profit being made. Overall Information Caravaneer 2 trading works on a Supply and Demand basis. A town will pay more money for cotton to be able to operate their Textile production industry than a town that doesn't need cotton. A town will also sell for less money if they produce more cotton than they need. Information on how what a town produces and consumes can be found in the Statistics tab of a town. More in-depth information on what a town produces and consumes can be found in the Industries tab of a town. Where things are bought and sold Type Buy/sell this here Notes Market Staples and trade goods, soft armor Best place to sell trade goods, food, and soft armor Weapon Store Guns, ammo, hard armor, attachments Best place to sell weapons and ammo General Store Mix of things from weapon stores, transport store, and livestock market while also having containers and tools Second best place to sell weapons and ammo and best place to sell containers and tools Transport Store Caravan animals, carts, vehicles Best place to sell animals, carts, and vehicles Livestock Market Animals Best place to sell animals Slave Market Slaves Purchase of slaves raises slaver reputation unless freed immediately (Results in decreased slaver reputation) Starting Out When you first start the game, you will have little money, so you will need to do several trade runs so it stacks up, as you need money to make money. At the start, there is one main trade route (See Tribal Region below) that can be used. Good Boy This method will be slower than the Bad Boy method but it keeps you from gaining bad reputation. You will need to do what trading is, which is going from town to town, buying cheap goods and then selling it for a higher price in other towns. Once you have earned enough money (Over 12000.00), you can buy a donkey which will help increase your max load allowing you to move more goods with you between towns. You can also hire mercenaries who will help you move goods and fight but they will need to be paid weekly, fed, and given water. Be sure to check the agility and speed of a mercenary before hiring them as your entire caravan's speed will be slowed down to the slowest animal or person in the caravan. Fighting with Drekar raiders will get you leather vests and jackets which make good armor and sell decently in the market. Freeing slaves from the Drekar raiders will get you good (Negative Slaver) reputation. Bad Boy This method is the same as the Good Boy method but you use slaves. Slaves will increase your max load for no cost outside of food and water. They can be obtained either by attacking Drekar raiders and keeping their slaves or buying them at the Drekar camp. It is not recommended to lower their food and water rations too much as doing so will lower their ideal weight, causing strength and agility to decrease which in turn lowers their max load and speed. Note:Slaves only really work when traveling short distances, like in the Tribal region. Otherwise, you need to carry enough food and to feed and water them, and most can't carry enough to go, say, from Pullid to New Serino. True Value True value of the price of a good in a certain town without the influence of other caravans. The best method to find it would be for the good to follow these rules in the market, though this is not a perfect method so there may be exceptions. The method will mainly be used to find the town with the best price to buy or sell a certain good. True Values for Buying Goods # The price must stay constant after buying 10-30 units of the good. # The good must be produced by the town. True Values for Selling Goods # The price must stay constant after selling 10-30 units of the good. # The good must be consumed by the town. # The market must not have any unit of the sold good in it. First Region - Tribal Second Region - Alkubra (*) Only available if you learned to be a cannibal by Sapoboi Rodrigues Third Region - Janubi (*) Illegal good, must be smuggled (**) Only possible after certain story conditions have been met. Fourth Region - Qubba Fifth Region - The Federation Trade Routes Format Town (Buy first, Buy second ///// Sell first, Sell second) >>> Town (Buy first, Buy second ///// Sell first, Sell second) Tribal Region Silos (Insects ///// Nothing) >>> Lintu Camp (Wool ///// Insects) >>> Kivi Camp (Shirts ///// Wool) >>> REPEAT Bunker (Beans, Peas ///// Nothing) >>> Drekar Camp '''(Nothing ///// Beans, Peas) >>> '''REPEAT Lintu Camp (Skin ///// Nothing) >>> Kivi Camp '''(Nothing ///// Skin) >>> '''REPEAT Lintu Camp (Wool ///// Nothing) >>> Pullid Camp '''(Nothing ///// Wool) >>> '''REPEAT Alkubra Region New Serino (Lubricant, Medicine ///// Nothing) >>> Mundschau '''(Nothing ///// Lubricant, Medicine) >>> '''REPEAT New Serino (Lubricant, Medicine ///// Textile, Leather) >>> Mundschau (Skin ///// Lubricant, Medicine) >>> Orth (Alcohol, Medicine ///// Lubricant, Skin) >>> Fort Mitchell (Textile, Leather ///// Lubricant, Medicine) >>> REPEAT Orth (Medicine ///// Shoes, insects) >>> Fort Mitchell (Shoes, insects ///// Medicine) >>> REPEAT Orth (Medicine///// Cotton) >>> Lost (Cotton ///// Medicine) >>> REPEAT New Serino (Lubricant, Shirts ///// Textile) >>> Fort Mitchell (Textile ///// Lubricant, Shirts) >>> Orth (Medicine, Alcohol ///// Lubricant, Shirts) >>> Huira (Alcohol, Textile ///// Trousers, Insects) >>> Orth (Alcohol, Medicine ///// Trousers, Insects) >>> Fort Mitchell (Textile ///// Alcohol) >>> REPEAT Janubi Region Tifk '''(Shirts ///// Nothing) >>> '''Boxto (Nothing ///// Shirts) >>> REPEAT Murray Hill '''(Cannabis////nothing) >>> '''Ozbet (nothing////Cannabis) >>> REPEAT '''Note: caannabis is banned from Ozbet and must be smuggled. Tifk: Alcohol -> Mimb -> Twin Rivers: Fuel -> Mikaze: Crude Oil -> Twin Rivers: Fuel -> Tobar -> Tifk Tifk: Shirt -> Boxto: Wool -> Tobar -> Twin Rivers: Fuel -> Tifk Tifk: Alcohol --> Mimb --> Twin Rivers: Fuel --> Tobar: Yarn --> Boxto: Cannabis --> Ozbet: Trousers --> Boxto --> Tifk New Serino: Lubricant --> Twin Rivers: Fuel --> Everywhere needs fuel --> New Serino. New Serino sells Lubricant for about 900 and Twin Rivers buys it for over 2k. Mimb (or captured):Horses --> Lago. Lago will buy them for over 100k until you flood the market, then the price will still be north of 50k Tara'koona: Lubricant --> Valentingrad: Fuel --> Tara'koona. Valentingrad is the richest city in the game and will rarely to never run out of money. The only difficulty here is that you will not be able to enter the city if you have a bad reputation with The Federation. '''Qubba Region Tara'koona: Lubricant --> Zonderhoot: Shoes --> Qubba: Cement/Salt/Soap --> Smerd: Leather --> Tara'koona. *It is possible to go from Qubba to other nearby cities and then Smerd. (Qubba's products are in demand almost everywhere in the region.) Hara: Fuel --> Zonderhoot: Shoes --> Diep Gat --> Patroltown: Petroleum --> Hara Okaidi: Tallow --> Papertown: Lye --> Zonderhoop: Cotton --> Diep Gat --> Caganel or Drushlak: Cotton --> Okaidi. Qubba:Cement--> Patroltown-->Qubba (You can sell 1 million $ worth of cement in one run) Qubba: (Supplies, Cement, Salt ///// Nothing) >>>'Tara'koona': (Lubricant///// Nothing OR Cement & Salt to make room for Max amount of Lube) >>>'Twin Rivers': (Fuel/////Lubricant, Cement, Salt) >>>'Tifk': (Alcohol ///// Nothing) >>>'Hara': (Fuel, Yarn ///// Alcohol) >>>'Qubba': (Supplies, Cement, Salt ///// Yarn, Alcohol) NOTE: As I mentioned below, this trade route is designed for a completely fuel-powered caravan of motor vehicles and can generate upwards of $10 million per run plus affordable fuel in quantity. Trade Tips * Don't buy shirts, trousers, or shoes in large bulks. Most towns don't buy them in more than 20 units at true value at a time * Lubricant, Alcohol, Fuel, and Cannabis are the big trade goods. Every town buys them for high prices and in large quantities. * Medicine is a great market good to carry along to sell on the side since it is very light and sells for about 1.3x (varies by region) the original price. * Always sell market goods at true value. Selling it for any lower will give you less money and it will take longer for that market good to go back to true value in that particular town. * Always buy your supplies before you buy your market goods. Doing so will prevent you from making a mistake and having to sell back the goods just so you can have enough water to survive the next trip.